


Mei’s Self Discovery

by Thebigbadboss69



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadboss69/pseuds/Thebigbadboss69
Summary: Over a year has passed since Mei had been unfrozen from her cryogenic freezing and she has moved to Numbani to get a new lease on life while also collecting further data for her research. Being the quiet type Mei has found it hard to adjust to life in the city and has yet to meet anyone she could show her affections to, though she has made a couple of friends.Mei asks her friends to come over to her house for lunch, trouble is she is running late as she had been up late thinking on her confidence problem. However...this visit of her friends will change so much for Mei.One thing can be said... even shy women have needs too and Mei is no exception!





	Mei’s Self Discovery

Mei being the introvert she is, having troubles getting close to anyone she decides to attempt to boost her confidence though she does it in a way only she could think of.

It all started one day as she was thinking on what she can do to help herself. After days of thinking on it she decides to have a shower to clear her head.

As she is relaxing with a steamy shower her mind wonders off to a time when she had a couple of her friends over to her house (post cryogenic freezing, relocated to Numbani). Still getting used to the climate of Numbani, she takes a quick shower to cool off as her friends make themselves a meal.

Mei being a bit airheaded as she is rushing around as not to feel like she’s leaving her guests alone for too long, barely dries herself off and flings on a vest and shorts that she doesn’t realise are both 3 sizes too small and runs for the kitchen.

She profusely apologises for making everyone wait though in reality she was gone for only 5 minutes. As Mei looks up she sees that everyone is beetroot red around the face but she just brushes it off as them just being overly hot.

Mei begins getting plates and cutlery out of the cupboards before the meal is finished cooking. She turns around to ask if anyone wants condiments but she finds that all her friends (2 guys and a girl) are peeking at her barely covered body, from her naked legs to her perky and still soaked ass. Mei quickly turns around quickly so not to reveal her incredibly rosy cheeks. Mei says to everyone she’ll just get any extras just in case anyone changes their mind during the meal.

As she is getting everything out of the cupboard Mei begins to think of what she just saw. Her first thought is the realisation that her clothes are minuscule in proportion to her plentiful and soaked body. Her second thought is directed to her lower half, as to why it was absolutely soaked in compared to the rest of her and why she is ever so hot despite cooling off in the shower. After a lot of thinking she is shocked to realise that she is turned on by seeing the lewd looks her friends were giving her.

After snapping out of her own head she grabs everything and places it all on the table. Mei again notices that everyone is taking a sneak peek at her bountiful cleavage as she bends over to get to the harder spots to reach. Her panties begin to drip more as she notices everybody take quick glances. As she is getting off from the sight the timer for the oven starts ringing, which snaps her out of her own head once more.

Mei rushes to the oven, puts on the oven gloves, grabs the meal and places it onto the table before anyone can see her juices trickle down her thigh. Mei then sits down and announces to everyone that dinner is served.

As everyone is tucking into their portion of the meal and chatting amongst themselves Mei’s mind is else, thinking nothing other than her pussy is absolutely soaked, squeezing inside and seeking attention. Mei struggles to keep her urges at bay but this does not last long. She thinks to herself that if she is quick she can indulge herself without being caught.

Mei no longer can keep her hands on the table. Mei continues eating using her fork in her right hand and she slowly lowers her left hand until it reaches into the deepest parts of her shorts.

She lowers her fingers just a little bit more and her middle finger bushes against her clit, making her let out a gentle moan to which everyone hears and asks if she is okay. She tells everyone that she accidentally bit her own tongue, everyone laughs a little and continues. Mei becomes embarrassed that she was close to getting herself caught, yet this only increases her lust.

Feeling like she will be caught if she doesn’t do something soon, Mei skips teasing her clit and decides that no longer wants to wait; she decides she needs to feel filled NOW! Knowing how wet her pussy is Mei knew she’d be able to fit a finger and then some into her soaked hole.

Mei skips edging and just plunges right in with her middle and ring fingers. Her fingers dive right in and immediately hit a most sensitive spot, barely able to grit her teeth while keeping a straight face but manages to do so. Mei begins to pull and push her fingers inside her deviously drenched pussy but it doesn’t take long for her lower member to want more and more it receives.

Feeling the need to be rough Mei pushes her fingers as deep as she can go and to her surprise her fingers go knuckle deep, leaving Mei feeling dazed and barely conscious of her surroundings. Looking around everyone appears to be looking at her with concern while also concealing a discrete perverted look on each of their faces, this only makes Mei hornier than ever before.

As Mei becomes all sweaty her nipples become enlarged and tense as she sees these lewd gazed looking upon her. Her top becomes semi-transparent as she becomes more horny. Attempting to keep her composure Mei explains to everyone that she is still adjusting to the climate which is why she is sweating so much, managing to convince everyone somehow.

All of Mei’s friends friend keep a conversation going to themselves while also taking sneaky peeks at Mei’s sweat-soaked breasts when they think she isn’t looking, making her go crazy with lust.

She cannot take anymore and pushes her herself to the limit as she ravages her sensitive pussy as she thrusts her fingers in and out as fast as she can. It isn’t long before Mei finds herself at the brink of cumming. Despite being so close and sensitive Mei pushes her limits once more and finds that her pussy is tightening around her fingers like they never had before.

At last Mei is no longer able to hold back and the build up finally releases in a full fury of cum spurting out of her pussy and lands two handfuls of juices onto the base of the seat she is sitting on. As Mei is in the middle of cumming a sudden and intense sensation runs through all of her entire body and her mind goes completely blank. Mei realises she is having her first orgasm in front of her friends! This sensation floods all of her senses with pleasure, leaving no room for worries nor anxiety.

Finally awaking from her pleasurable fantasy Mei realises all of her friends are masturbating under the table too. Mei takes her hands out of her shorts quickly which catches everyone’s attention, making them stop in place. Mei brings her pussy-drenched fingers close to her face, opening up her luxurious lips and dipping them into her mouth and then wrapping her tongue around each of the fingers. This indulges her friends, giving them the last push they need to cum without hesitation. One by one each of Mei’s friends cum in quick succession. All of them leave the floor beneath the table covered in thick in texture and odorous cum.

After calming down from the sheer ecstasy everyone makes their way to the sofa to relax by watching a movie. After all that has transpired Mei at last feels complete relaxed, without a single sign of worry.

THE END


End file.
